


A Rush Inside I Can't Control

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, dessy's take on what happened during m!lavellan rouge playthrough, just some drabbles really, some almost(?) chapter length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as purely physical release, just changed one day into something else. And Alemayehu Lavellan was terrified.</p><p>He was in love with The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is probably going to be short chapters but I just wanted to write some M!Lavellan/Iron Bull love and my take on how it happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alemayehu sighed heavily, gloved fingers rubbing at his temple in frustration. It seemed that the spymaster, the noblewoman, and the commander couldn't decide who they should go to for help: either the mages or the templars. Either option came with consequence and that was something that the Herald did not want to do and pitied the fool who had to (which, later on, turned out to be himself - of course).  
  
The Dalish red headed elf walked out of the building, pausing as he spotted a man trying to speak to many people about something but was constantly ignored. Deciding to be nice, he headed towards this soldier, pausing before him, gloved hands clasped behind his back. Catching sight of the elf, the man began. "Excuse me. I've got a message for the Inquisiton but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me."   
  
Alem couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "Well, too caught up in themselves because the world is ending apparently. I'm surprised they're not screaming their heads off yet." His smile turned into a grin when the man let a chuckle out at that. "Who are you, soldier?" he asked, curiosity overcoming him.   
  
"Cremisus Aclassi, with the Bull's Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Neverra," he replied without a thought as if he was asked this many times. "We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work." Cremisus smiled at the last bit, pride etched into his demeanor.  
  
Alemayehu didn't know what it was, but he liked this soldier. And this company must be good if Cremisius was practically gloating about their work. "What should I know of your commander?" he asked, his question letting the soldier know that he was a part of the Inquisition, relief seeming to overcome Aclassi's expression.   
  
"Iron Bull? He's one of those Qunari. The big guys with the horns?" The elf nodded, signaling Aclassi to continue. "He leads from the front, he pays well, and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he's professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You're the first time he's gone out of his way to pick a side."   
  
Alem hummed in thought. If he wanted to bring in the mercenary group, or coax the others to at least let them work for the Inquisition, he figured he should get as much detail as possible. The spymaster may be able to do something with it if anything goes downhill. He got the feeling that this Cremisius Aclassi didn't mind so much about talking about the mercenary company he was a part of judging from the pride in his voice. "What can your Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?"   
  
Aclassi responded without missing a beat. "We're loyal, we're tough, and we don't break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux. We've got references."   
  
Alemayehu had one last question for the soldier. "Why did your commander send us this message?"   
  
"Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you're doing good work."   
  
"We'll consider your offer then."   
  
Cremisius smiled. "I appreciate it. If you'd like to see us in action, just meet us at the Storm Coast." With that said, Aclassi gave Alem a salute before turning around and began his trek out of Haven.   
  
Something told Alemayehu Lavellan that this mercenary comapny, Bull's Chargers, would be a vital part of the Inquisition.   
  
And, as he would later discover, change his life.


	2. The Meeting

Alemayehu decided that he loved the Storm Coast. It was forest and rain and there was a beach too he was told by Varric. It reminded him of home in a way. (He ignored the small pangs in his chest at the thought of home and his clan - now was not the time to be concerned over such things when there was bigger problems he had to deal with. Once there was time to breathe, he'd make contact with the clan. Maybe.)    
  
The others, however, did not share his feelings it seemed.   
  
The warrior woman named Cassandra constantly made noises of disgust usually aimed at Varric's tales which enthralled Alem's curiosity, now aimed at the constant downpour of rain that pelted them relentlessly. Said dwarf, Varric, was all smiles at the Seeker's misery, cracking jokes in between his story telling to the Herald. (Even the banter between the two amused Alem to no end.) Then there was the other elf Solas, whom didn't seem to care about their current situation, though Alem could see the small smile on his lips when Varric and Cassandra would go at each other. When prompted by Alemayehu however, Solas was kind enough as well as eager to tell the Dalish of his travels within The Fade, Alem curious about magic in general as his little sister was a mage herself.   
  
When they got to the camp, Scout Harding greeted them, telling Alem that a group of their scouts went missing and asked if he could keep an eye out for anything in their wanderings. Of course, Alemayehu agreed, deciding that refusing would be frowned upon, and plus he was going to explore this place every last inch if only to irritate Cassandra while Varric laughed and Solas looked on amusedly. But first, they were going to find the Bull's Chargers and see how they do in a fight before deciding if they would be good for the Inquisition.   
  
\-----  
  
The sound of steel clashing against one another echoed loudly, the group rushing hurriedly yet cautiously down the slippery, muddy hills. Standing atop a small hill, they could see that two groups were fighting one another. With a gesture of his hand, Alemayehu halts his group in position, eyes catching ahold of the soldier he spoke to, Cremisius Aclassi whom was swinging a large hammer around. Alright, Alem was impressed that a shemlen could swing such a massive weapon around. Then there was a loud roar before a horned man, no a Qunari, joined the fray and then Alem was even  _more_  impressed. The Qunari, Iron Bull he recalled, (and how fitting with his horns too) roared and laughed as he fought the Venatori, uncaring of the blood that splattered on him from the swings of his axe.   
  
The only reason Alem and his group joined the fight is when one of the Vint archers turned to run and spotted them, arrow notched. Quickly, Alem disappeared in a flash of smoke, reappearing seconds later behind the archer, blade slitting his throat before he released his arrow. The body dropped to the ground with a thunk and all noises of battle finally ceased. With a look, Alem told his party to stay put, turning on his heel while sheathing his blades, and made his way to the mercenary company. Specifically, the leader Iron Bull.   
  
"Chargers! Stand down!" he shouted as Alemayehu made his way towards the Qunari. "Krem! How'd we do?"   
  
"Five or six wounded, chief. No dead."  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Iron Bull smiled. "Let the throatcutters finish up then brings out the casks."  
  
Alemayehu took this as an opening, walking up to take Cremisus' place. It was a bit unsettling when Iron Bull had his attention on the Dalish. Alem felt violated almost as he was stared down, but forced his body to relax, remembering that the offer was given to them. Apparently, Iron Bull noticed the tenseness of the elf and took the opportunity to start. "So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."  
  
Alem tilted his head, fingers twitching as he slowly forced himself to relax, lips pulling into a small smile. "Nicely done. I hear your looking for work?"  
  
"I am! Not before my drink though."  
  
Alem chuckled at that, following after the Qunari who sat down on a beaten log, the elf still too tense to take a seat. Alem knew that Iron Bull was being easy going on purpose in order to gain his trust, but Alem had been fighting since the moment he stepped out of the Fade, too wired to do anything but relax. And yet, it was slowly working. Especially the banter between Iron Bull and Krem. Almost reminded him of Cassandra and Varric, just much less hostility.   
  
The conversation was calming, Alemayehu unknowingly growing less tense they longer they talked which was part of Iron Bull's plan. That was until he stood, towering over the elf, Alemayehu on guard once again and told the elf that he was a spy.   
  
Of course.   
  
Thankfully, no fighting broke out. Instead the two agreed that all reports would be run by the spy master and what she said goes and that Iron Bull would be able to keep the Inquisition in the loop of all the ongoing things in the world. All in all, it ended better than Alemayehu would have thought. The Inquisition now had a good mercenary company in their midsts and intel from the Qunari themselves. Better yet, Alem had a massive bodyguard named Iron Bull, who wanted to be on the front lines.  
  
Especially if it was slaying dragons. 


	3. The Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alemayehu is a ball of energy that never rests and Bull notices.

It seemed that Alemayehu was in the habit of hiring mercenary companies because shortly after hiring Bull's Chargers, Alem now had the Blades of Hessarian under his control. (Of course he, Varric, Solas, and Cassandra had to run around and look for items to craft the crest to challenge their leader - none of which Cassandra was very happy about and made known of her displeasure. Fighting a bear seemed to help get some of that aggression out though.)  
  
"Ah, there he is!" Krem called out upon spotting the small party returning to the Inquisition's forward camp. The Charger's had gathered around with a few of the Inquisition soldiers in a circle and enjoyed some drinks from the casks that were opened earlier, uncaring of the constant downpour that pelted their forms.   
  
Alem smirked, shaking his head as he neared. "Drinks already and talking about me? I'm flattered." he said, fingers wrapping around the cup that was handed to him from one of the soldiers, who hung their head in shame after his comment. Alem refrained from rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance.  _They were just joyous to be around weren't they?_  he thought sarcastically.  
  
"There's always time for a drink!" one of the Chargers shouted gaining a few chuckles. Alem ignored the sound of disgust that Cassandra let out before disappearing into one of the tents after throwing a glare to the Inquisition soldiers who immediately got back to work, Solas nodding at the group before entering another empty tent. Varric laughed and mentioned something about Bianca getting rusty before following after the mage, leaving the Herald alone with their new allies.   
  
With a shrug, Alem plopped himself down beside the Iron Bull as that was the only available spot, taking a sip of his drink and nearly choking, gaining laughter from everyone else. He nearly fell forward when a large hand patted him on the back, courtesy of Bull who apologized.   
  
"It's alright," Alem replied before he told the group that the Blades of Hessarian were loyal to him (which by the gods, felt like a large responsibility now that he thought about it) which they seemed to approve of. And okay, maybe at their approval, specifically The Iron Bull's, besides Solas' own made him feel warm inside and that he was doing something right in the now fucked up world. It wasn't long before Alemayehu was laughing at the tales the Chargers told him of their past contracts, how something tended to go wrong.   
  
And for the first time since he exited the Fade those few days ago (and gods it had only been a couple of days!), Alemaeyhu Lavellan was able to relax and forget that he was the Herald of Andraste and that there wasn't a large tear in the sky or that people were dying every second because of the stupid mage-templar war. 

 

======

 

Alem and his party had decided to travel back to Haven a few weeks after scouting the Storm Coast, finally sick of the weather (well, everyone but Alem anyway) and after making sure that the Blades of Hessarian were sending reports back to the spymaster regularly, area well scouted and Inquistion camps settled. It took another week before they reached Haven, glad for the snow instead of the constant rain. (It was amazing that the four had avoided getting sick after being soaked to the bone so much.) 

The first thing Alemayehu did upon arriving back at Haven was drop off creature and demon parts for study, followed by herbs that Inquisition could use then entered the war room for updates with Cullen, Josephine, and Leiliana (all of whom still couldn't agree on whether the mages or templars would be the better party to go to). From there, the Dalish was running around, checking requisitions, talking to Solas about the Fade, buying and selling equipment with the local merchants, chatting with some of the villagers who stopped to say hello to the Herald, exploring the area of Haven, crafting or modifying gear for when he went out. He was just all over the place, hardly resting, too busy to be able to just sit and breathe. 

And The Iron Bull noticed.  

So when the Herald would stop by to chat, to learn more about Bull himself, the Qunari answered honestly and took his time to respond, if only to give the elf some sort of break. His lieutenant would do the same too, Krem having noticed what Bull did. (Imagine his surprise when Krem was up front about how he met Bull.) And it worked as Alemayehu paid with rapt attention, soaking in all the information he was told, tucking it away into his brain for future use (Bull remembered talking about the Qun and decided that like himself, the Herald would make an excellent spy if he didn't die fighting first). 

Whenever Lavellan was in the area, Bull would always keep an eye on him as he made his rounds. After all, he said that he would be the elf's bodyguard and with what was happening, one could never be over concerned for his safety. It was all the males within Alem's eyesight that needed safety from him to be honest. 

If he wasn't being sarcastic to you, chances were the guy was hitting on you (and yes, Bull and Krem had been at the end of it but had let it slide, neither confirming nor denying the elf's intentions if only to give the elf something else to focus on). 

For instance, there was the time that Alemayehu hit on Cullen who was oblivious to it and that was fucking hilarious to watch especially when Alem asked about Cullen taking celibacy vows. The ex-templar became as red as the fur cloak he wore before replying that he just wasn't interested in anyone at present once realizing what Alem was actually saying. (And okay, maybe the slightly defeated look that Alem made at that made Bull want to bash the Commander's head in a bit, only for Krem to tap his shoulder with a "No, Chief.") The expression was never spotted by the Commander thankfully, so Alem had just grinned and said that he was dared by Varric to see if Cullen could turn as red as his cloak, which was a lie but Alem was sure the dwarf would approve and side with him if he was ever asked. 

  
Shortly after that, Alem had made his way over to Krem and Bull and asked the Qunari more about his culture and race to which Bull obliged, fully aware of the defeat that was hiding behind the Herald's curious expression which disappeared when they talked about sex. Ah, there was that mischievous twinkle in the elf's green eyes and that familiar smirk accompanying it as he relaxed.

Now that was the Lavellan he liked to see. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alemayehu prefers traveling than staying in one spot for too long.

It wasn't long before that itch for traveling crawled into Alemayehu's system, just dying to get away from the stares of multiple pairs of eyes that watched and judged every move he made or lips that were constantly talking about him behind his back. Haven was okay for awhile, but eventually Alem had to leave if only to get away from the  _people._  There was only very few people he could manage to stay around longer than two seconds without wanting to grab his knives and stab them from pure annoyance. Those beings being his traveling party as well as the War Council and Bull's Chargers (especially them).  
  
Honestly, it was a bit frightening how close he was getting to these people, but it was hard not to when they were so interesting and at times, hilarious. 

This time, he was planning to go back to the Hinterlands and so made his runs around Haven gathering herbs and checking requisitions for anything that he needed to grab should he come across it. Then it was to Solas who wanted to go there anyway for an Elven artifact which was good because Alem was sure that they could get around to it what with him wanting to scout the lands for himself if only to annoy Cassandra (whom grudgingly agreed to come along after a solid swipe of her sword to one of the training dummies - she was scary sometimes but he was glad she was on his side). Now there was one other person who wanted to come along with on the expedition. 

"Iron Bull," he greeted as he walked up to the Qunari.

"Boss."

"Would you like to accompany Solas, Cassandra, and myself on a trip to the Hinterlands?"

Bull grinned, a gleam in his eye. "As long as I can kill things, I'm in."

Alem laughed. "Of course. We'll be leaving in a few hours." The elf turned to Krem, smiling and nodding at him before taking his leave to get his equipment and gear settled. The two watched the elf as he talked to the blacksmith.

"It may be too early to say this, but I think he really likes you Chief."

"It's my charm."

"Nah. It's your pillowy man bosoms that lay bare for the world to see."

"Those too Krem. Those too."

=======

One thing that could said about Alemayehu Lavellan was that despite the words that came out of his mouth, he was truly a kind person at heart. Who else would run around the Hinterlands killing ram for meat so refugees could eat or locating numerous apostate caches so that refugees had blankets in order to not freeze when the winter settled in? No one else, that was for damned sure. 

Sure, he didn't have to considering he heard it all in passing, but the fact that Alemayehu went out of his way during his scouting of the Hinterlands to do these small things for others said a lot about the elf. Doing small things like this showed that the Inquisition was doing it's part in trying to help or Alem was at least.

It was when they were resupplying themselves at the crossroads that Whittle came down and stopped in front of Lavellan, a letter in hand. "Excuse me Herald, but I have a message for you from Nightingale." 

Slightly confused, Alem accepted the letter, watching as Whittle took off before glancing down at the letter in his hands, getting a nagging feeling that he wasn't going to like what he read. With a sigh and slight discomfort as his party members stared at him, Alemayehu proceeded to open the letter and read it's contents. "I fucking knew it," he mumbled. 

"Knew what boss?"

The elf turned around, facing the three, expression one of frustration and defeat, letter gripped tightly in his fist. "I've just been informed that we have enough influence to go to either the mages or templars for help."

"And what exactly is the problem?" Cassandra asked, eyebrow rising in question.

Alem gave a grim smile. "The fact that it's up to me to decide." His free hand ran through his long red hair, mussing it up in his agitation before dropping back to his side. (It was then that Iron Bull remembered their conversation of the Inquisition needing a leader and how Lavellan had said that he may as well lead since he was practically already doing it so far and Bull had approved silently. Bull wouldn't be surprised if one of the spymaster's agents had overheard them and told her which led to this letter.)

Realizing how he must look and sound like, Alem gave them one of his usual grins, unclenching his fist and folding the paper in half before setting it inside his coat pocket. "That's not important now though. What _is_ important is seeing if that rumor about bandits on East Road killing everyone is true. Also, I suddenly feel like climbing more trees."

That caught Cassandra's attention, who began walking after the now fleeing elf. "No more tree climbing Herald!"

Alem's laughter rang through the air as he sped up his pace, keeping just out of reach from the Seeker, Iron Bull and Solas chuckling as they followed after the two though the thought of who to side with hung heavily in their minds. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alemayehu makes a decision, meets Dorian of House Pavus, learns trouble is afoot (no surprise there really), and then travels back to Haven to inform the War Council of the current situation.

It took only a few days of exploring (and climbing trees despite the Seeker's protests much to the amusement of the other three) for Alemayehu to decide whom to go to for help: the mages. It was a tough decision both with their pros and cons but Alem had to think of the bigger picture and not think of what everyone else thought: fighting magic with magic seemed the simplest of solutions. And it helped that the mages happened to be located in Redcliffe which was here in the Hinterlands...

So the Herald lead the way, determined to get the mages on the Inquisition's side.

=====

Not only was it battle after battle through the road to Redcliffe but the sight of the gates to the village was something they had not ever expected. Time seemed distorted, slow in one spot and sped up in another, a tear of the veil glowing a sickening green in the middle of it all. It was weird and left Alem with a bad feeling as he fought off the demons and closed the tear with his left hand. 

Something was wrong and the Dalish was determined to find out what.

=====

A Tevinter Magister named Alexius was in charge of the now indentured mages and honestly, it pissed Alem off a lot, but the elf hid it well, keeping his posture looking relaxed, lips pulled into a grin, knowing that his three party members were just as ready to attack as he was at a moment's notice. Alexius and he had sat down to discuss what was going on only to be interrupted by his son Felix, who fell onto Alem, whom had stood quickly to catch the man and breaking his fall. Being a rouge, Alem felt the slight of hand from Alex that slid something into his coat pocket the moment he fell onto him. He said nor made a motion towards it as Alexius grew almost panicked at Felix's condition tugging his son along as he made his leave followed by the mages after announcing that they should meet at his castle (as if that didn't scream trap).

It was once Alexius and his entourage was out of sight that Alem slid a hand into his coat pocket, unfolding the piece of paper that had been slid inside. "Come to the chantry. You are in danger," he spoke to his party, curious as to why he was being warned by Felix. Cassandra made a protest about going but Alem put his foot down by saying that he liked danger and he had been in nothing buy danger since the moment he stepped out of the Fade. Cassandra had gone quiet at that, Alem feeling slightly bad for the quip but decided that there was more important things to worry about. 

Off to the chantry they went.

=====

The first thought upon seeing Dorian Pavus in Alemayehu's head was  _'Oh no. He's hot.'_   And then they were fighting alongside the new hot mage battling demons, Iron Bull roaring in glee while everyone else did their best to avoid both the circles of time and demon claws. And then it was over and Dorian was cracking jokes about Alem's hand and oh boy he liked this new guy. Then Dorian got serious and said that he was a student of Alexius and helped develop that time magic and Felix showed up soon after saying that his father was with these Venatori and they were obsessed with Alem for some reason (more than likely due to the fact his hand glowed green and was capable of sealing rifts). 

Alem couldn't help but bring his humor into it. "All this for me? And here I didn't get Alexius anything."

"Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those," Dorian replied without missing in a beat and oh  _yes,_ Alemayehu could tell that he would get along with this man very well if that was the sort of attitude he had. Really, Alem was surrounded by too many people with doom and gloom around them, and in this time, laughter was needed if only to keep from falling into despair. And the only ones who seemed to enjoy if not tolerate Alem's grim humor were those in his inner circle (and by the gods he had an inner circle now - such responsibility).

Then Dorian was gone, saying he'd catch up with them later if they were going after Alexius, Felix leaving soon after. After hearing about this time distortion magic, Alem was glad he had decided to go with the mages because this sort of magic was dangerous, too dangerous for anyone to have control over. 

=====

They spent a few more days in the Hinterlands running around, doing errands for others (like leaving flowers on a widower's wife's grave and giving herbs to one of the healers that way she could help the refugees - tasks that his party approved of so all in all, he was proud of his decisions thus far) and solving the problems for the farmers to successfully recruit Master Dennett and his horses to the Inquisition, before they started to head back to Haven, influence done for now at least.

=====

_The sky is so clear and beautiful tonight,_ thought Alemayehu, green eyes bright in the surrounding darkness as he stargazed, all senses on high alert for anything that threatened their camp while he relieved Cassandra of first watch. Tired of star gazing after some time, Alem closed his eyes, dipping his head forward, red hair shielding his face from view, and slipped into a state of calmness in an effort to relax his muscles, fingers flexing once before relaxing. 

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out_ , was the repeated mental mantra as he slowly decompressed his muscles, soon feeling as if he didn't have a physical body anymore and was as light as a feather. The only other time he felt this freeing, this light, was when he fought, his blades an extension of his arms, wielded in a deadly dance. 

His arm suddenly snapped up, body swinging around, red hair flying, blade clenched in hand only to be halted mid swing by another's hand, much larger than his own. Alem nearly fought back the grab until he realized who had snuck up on him, surprised that it was The Iron Bull. 

"Woah there boss." Bull grinned, releasing Alem's hand once the elf realized it was him. 

"I'm amazed Bull," he replied, sheathing his blade while looking the Qunari up and down. "Someone like you to be so quiet, I never would have thought. Not even the other hunters in my clan could sneak up on me."

Bull seemed to puff out at that, knowing that the elf was complimenting him. 

"Wait," Alem paused, realization dawning on him. "Is it your shift already? Have I been like that that long?" he murmured to himself though Bull heard it clearly. 

"Seems like Solas' meditation techniques are working for ya huh?" asked Bull, taking a seat beside the Herald.

Alem chuckled dryly. "Normally I would ask how you knew that but I already know. But yes, they are apparently."

It was quiet, a comfortable one, before Iron Bull broke it. "You know you can't avoid sleeping forever."

If Bull saw Alem's fingers twitch at that, he made no comment about it. "I know," Alem whispered, mask slightly slipping due to the spy who seemed to see right through him. The elf was tired, to wired to sleep properly ever since leaving the Fade, and always having nightmares of some sort. Alem felt a bit of betrayal that Solas had spoken to Bull about his sleeping problems, the apostate the only one Alem had felt comfortable confiding in, but disregarded the feeling. Rationally, he knew it was for his own good. Didn't mean that Alem couldn't give Solas the cold shoulder for a little while as some sort of petty revenge. (It wouldn't last long he knew - he respected Solas too much, considered him a friend in such a short amount of time and confided in him as easily as he paid with rapt attention when Solas spoke about his experiences in the Fade.) 

Bull left him alone, knowing the Dalish was stewing in his own thoughts, deciding to be silent support instead. 

"Tell me a story about you and the Chargers," Alem spoke suddenly. Knowing that Krem wasn't around to indulge the elf with such tales, Bull did, nearly exaggerating on all details and with wild gestures, gaining laughter and grins from the elf. Bull paused near the end of his tale, feeling a sudden weight against his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that Lavellan had fallen asleep, lips pulled into a slight grin. He couldn't help the grin on his own face at the unexpected but much needed result. 

"Night boss," he whispered.

=====

Alemayehu woke that next morning in his tent, drowsy, before he remembered that he never went to his tent. With a small smirk and red cheeks, Alem snuggled further into his blanket. May as well take advantage of the warmth while they still believed him to be asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian shows up to help foil the obvious trap, gets sent into the future with Alem but then brings them right back, all safe and sound. With perhaps a few mental scars because of it happening but not really happening.

The moment they got back to Haven, Alemayehu and Cassandra headed back to the War Room, getting a scout to collect the other members of the War Council. It was nothing but bickering about how bad of an idea it was to go after the mages, Cassandra and Leliana on Alem's side about confronting Alexius. It didn't help that Alem was being sarcastic about it all, knowing that his life was in extreme danger the moment they reached the castle (but then again, it has already been in danger and still was). Plus, letting Tevinter have the mages was a huge risk and one the elf wasn't willing to take, especially with that time magic that had been developed. 

Just as Leliana spoke of another way after Alem's asking and the Commander agreeing with Leliana about having a distraction, Dorian made his grand entrance stating that the only way to get past Alexius' magic was if he tagged along. And so the decision was done, Dorian and Cassandra tagging along with the Herald. He told them all to prepare themselves before turning around and heading outside, feet marching their way towards his bodyguard, wanting to have brute force beside him to deal with anything that was thrown at them.

======

"Announce us," Alem demanded to the servant of Alexius'. The man narrowed his eyes, stating that Lavellan was to come alone. Being the sarcastic shit he was, Lavellan responded that they were his negotiators and they were here to help him negotiate. Alem could just feel the amusement from The Iron Bull at that. It was a few seconds before the servant obeyed, the two following behind him and up to stop before Alexius in his throne.  _I want a throne,_  Alem thought distractedly before setting his mind back to the task at hand. 

Iron Bull watched silently along with Cassandra as the Herald replied to every one of Alexius responses with sarcasm (like Alexius having one of those faces that just  _oozes trust_ ). The Qunari nearly laughed when Alem replied to the Vint that the Inquisition wasn't going to offer anything. They were just going to take the mages and leave. Of course the Vint didn't appreciate that before his son stated that they knew everything, Alexius angry that his son had done such a thing. Alem announced that they made sure to diarm the obvious trap before stepping into, leading the Vint to become even more pissed and refer to the boss as a mistake. That got on Alem's nerves.

"If I'm a mistake, what exactly was the Breach supposed to accomplish?"

Then Alexius started rambling about the Elder one, then the other Vint that came with them, Dorian, stated that he was sounding like a villainous cliche that everyone painted the Tevinters to be. Alem called the man out on it as well, both the Dalish and Tevinter mage bantering back and forth about the man's plan. Felix tried to stop his father but failed before Alexius demanded his guards to kill them, only to realize his men were dead.

"Your men are dead Alexius," Alem stated the obvious, quite proud they had disarmed the obvious trap. Alexius raised his hand, calling him a mistake as a square object glowed an eerie green before Dorian shouted, blasting magic at it.

Then Alemayehu and Dorian were gone.

======

Alem did not like this future. Not one bit. If he had any doubts about being at the wrong place, wrong time, well, now they were gone. Perhaps Cassandra and Dorian were right. Perhaps he was where he needed to be most when people needed it. 

Still...even though it wasn't real for Dorian or himself, it was real for everyone else. It had happened and they were infected with red lyrium. Seeing his inner circle like that had hurt, making him realize just how attached he was to these people in such a short amount of time (but spending weeks together fighting demons and mages and templars makes you have some sort of camaraderie, some trust. Especially when they willingly followed Alem as he explores the land, wanting to know where everything is and where the best places to camp were while sealing tears and helping people). 

He couldn't stand the thought of Cassandra and Iron Bull sacrificing themselves just to buy Dorian time for the spell to return the two back to their present. Minutes had passed before the doors had been thrown open, Leliana reciting a prayer as she fired arrow after arrow at the demon army, Cassandra and Iron Bull's dead body being thrown carelessly to the floor. 

Alem doesn't remember if he screamed or not, but he does remember Dorian telling him if he moved, they died. He had stilled then, watched as Leliana was killed, and then suddenly they were back in the throne room, a year before, reappearing seconds after having first disappeared, according to Dorian. 

Alexius was arrested and sent back to Haven, the Queen exiled the mages, and the Inquisition had taken them as refugees, becoming their mages, free, of which Cullen and a few others (Bull included and that sort of stung a bit) had disapproved of but it was done and as Cassandra later stated to the War Council once back at Haven, the mission was to get the mages on their side and Alem had did just that. And Dorian had decided to stay, of which the elf was glad as the mage seemed like he would be a blast to be around with his wit and charm (but maybe he was being biased). 

Alemayehu bid his adieus to everyone before turning and exiting the Chantry, intent to go and find a private place to train and just think.

======

It was when the sixth knife hit the tree trunk that Alem heard heavy footsteps in the snow behind him. His lips twitched, having quickly familiarized whom those steps belonged to. Iron Bull, after startling the elf that one night at camp, had taken the initiative to make noise when he neared in order to avoid a deadly blow (which of course he could dodge easily despite his size).

Bull paused in his steps, stopping just a foot away from Alem, though the Dalish didn't turn around. Instead he threw knife number seven at the now scarred tree trunk which landed with a resounding thunk. It was quiet for a few moments until Alem spoke.

"You heard?" he asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder, red strands of hair falling in his green eyes. 

"Sort of. Figured it was best to hear the story straight from you or the Vint personally."

Alem sighed, feeling as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders (and it truly was if what Alexius had said turned out to be true). He walked toward the tree, retrieving his knives and securing them in his belt, before turning to the Qunari. Leaning against the tree, arms crossed over his chest, Alem recounted each detail for The Iron Bull, not leaving a thing out to which the Qunari listened attentively, not speaking once.

"And then we were back," Alem finished up, fingers running angrily through his hair before crossing his arms once again. By the gods, if that world were to happen, the horrors that would be dealt to everyone. But at least they knew about the attack on the Empress Celene. Perhaps they could foil this Elder One's plans once again, luck be on their side. And hopefully prevent the demon army from being created. And the Breach growing larger to the point where it seemed like it would swallow the world. 

Alem was startled out of his thoughts as a pair of large hands settled on his shoulders, blinking in surprise before glancing up at Iron Bull. (Amazing how his reflexes didn't kick in.) 

"Hey. You're in the present now. That future won't happen because you didn't die like the future you did. I think. I don't know but this time stuff makes me dizzy talking about it." Bull grinned at the sudden chuckle from Alem. "None of that matters now that we know what this 'Elder One' is planning next. We'll get through this." 

If it wasn't for the tree, Alem felt like he would have fallen over. And oh the gods, Bull had him pinned between a tree. The sudden ideas, naughty ones, the elf had right now. And oh shit, Bull knew too if that gleam in his eye meant what Alem thought it did. Instead Bull released the elf after one final pat, stating that his throw was off by a few centimeters, before walking away.

Alem was too stunned to say anything. And if he was a bit red, well, it was just the cold. 


	7. Chapter 7

While the mages settled down in Haven with their new found freedom, Alemayehu thought it was best to travel back to Val Royeaux and meet with this Red Jenny and accept the invitation from Lady Vivienne. So while Cullen had Templars watching their new allies in order to protect their own and the mages themselves, Alem gathered Dorian, Solas, and The Iron Bull and headed on out on the three week journey.   
  
When he got back from this business, then Alem would deal with the Breach with the Inquisition's new allies.  
  
======

Meeting Sera was...different. Humorous but different. Alem just knew that he glowed apparently and that he had too many breeches once Sera left, headed to Haven. Those were quickly sold to the nearest vendor for a decent price. They'd buy anything these days really. 

======

Meeting Lady Vivienne...well, Alem wasn't sure if he liked her calling him "my dear" for one. She set him on edge, but like the professional he was, kept his expression courteous, welcoming her help into the Inquisition. What was another mage to add to the mix?

======

Three weeks later and the party was back at Haven, the others going to rest and restock supplies while Alemayehu headed straight to the War Room, getting a scout to call for the rest of the War Council. He stood, hands flat against the table, green eyes studying the map as he waited for everyone else. It was then they hashed out the little details before concluding the meeting. 

It was time to close the Breach.

======

The Breach glowed an ominous green as he gazed at it. It was easier to stare at it now that he looked at it every night for the past month and less like he was going to go crazy. Taking a deep breathe, Alem gave the signal to which Cassandra shouted to the mages. Suddenly the air crackled with magic, all aimed towards the Breach in an effort to help Alem, hand now glowing green as he began to seal it. Alem's arm felt like it was on fire while simultaneously being cut off at the same time, but he gritted his teeth and bared the pain, knowing that this had to be done regardless. It felt like eternity before he was blown straight onto his ass, Breach now sealed. 

His head and arm hurt, barely noticing Cassandra helping him up, before looking up at the sky to see their result. He grinned. They had done it. The Breach was sealed and he hadn't fainted this time (perhaps because he had been sealing rifts as he came across them?).

Now was the time to celebrate the Inquisition's success.

======

He was cold.

He was cold, Haven was gone, the mark on his hand gained some new ability due to Corypheus trying to take it but failed (it was fucking permanent - the pain would always be permanent), and hopefully that bastard was buried beneath tons of snow (though he doubted it because of the gods be damned  _dragon)._  Hopefully, all the ones who survived the onslaught on Haven were alright. Look at him, worrying about the villagers, his party members, and the war council, everyone, when he should be more concerned with himself, a sudden blizzard making itself known. By the gods, Maker, whomever, Alemaeyhu Lavellan was actually  _concerned_  about others and not just himself and one other. How he had changed in such a short time was amazing.

Arms wrapping around himself, Alem trudged through the snow storm, red hair whipping in his face harshly. He prayed to any god listening whether it was the Maker, Mythal, or Andraste, that he made it through this too, having survived Corypheus himself twice and that he was going in the right direction. 

======

He shivered but kept walking on, passing by a cold camp that the survivors had used hours ago.

======

Teeth chattering and tripping, Alem got up, hand glowing in the dark blizzard as a guiding light, determined to not die out here damn it all. 

=====

Hours later, he passed another fire camp, this one with still warm embers. He couldn't help the trickle of hope. Warmth meant that he was close. Close to friends. Close to resting in safety and warmth. 

=====

Another hour later and he was done. Alem fell to his knees, unable to go a step further, body too exhausted to go on. He blinked, seeing that no, it was not a figment of his imagination, but that there was fire down the hill. Perhaps it was them? He was too tired though. It was too far.

It was as he fell forward, landing face first in the snow that he distantly heard shouting. Sounded like Cullen and Cassandra. And it was close. He barely remembers all the shouting as he's rolled over, being wrapped in something warm. Something red. With feathers. A cloak that was familiar but he couldn't place whom it belonged to right now. He just wanted to sleep. He must have said it aloud because someone was talking to him. The one carrying him.

"I've got you" stated a familiar deep voice. "Don't sleep yet boss."

"...Bull?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah?"

"You're....very warm," was the last thing Alem said before he slipped into unconsciousness.  


	8. Chapter 8

He woke some time later, covered in various blankets and furs on one of the beds, Solas to his left, inspecting his hand. Alem's glowed a bright green, pulsing softly in tune with the blue that surrounded Solas' hands. They were left alone for now, people a distance away so that the Herald could rest peacefully. 

"So you live yet again," he teased quietly without looking up. Alem chuckled in reply before wincing as pain in his ribs made itself known. Soon after, he felt a wave of cool but calming energy flow over him, pain receding, knowing that Solas had just healed what minor pain was left. 

"Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you Lethallan," Solas replied, hands dimming until his magic dissipated, done inspecting Alem's hand. "You are the one who saved us all if I recall correctly."

Alem looked away, red staining his cheeks. "I did what anyone else would have done is all."

"I'm not sure of that Lethallan. Someone else may have just let us all die. You did not," Solas countered. "You saved as many people as you could and that says a lot about you and changes people's opinions as well, elf or not. And not only did you save us, but you live yet again to tell the tale."

"I didn't die. I just fell down a hole that just so happened to be there. It was luck."

"Luck or not, people,  _these_  people, saw you fall only to rise yet again. You, Herald, are what they need at a time like this. Something or someone to believe in."

Alem was quiet for a moment before explaining who Corypheus was and why he had attacked Haven. Solas listened with a keen ear, a silent support as Alemayehu explained everything. The elvhen mage ignored the guilt that gnawed at him and the dark whispers in his mind as Alem talked, knowing that now was not the time for Solas to tell the truth of how Corypheus gained such an artifact. Perhaps one day but that would not be anytime soon. 

Alemayehu finished with a sigh, suddenly exhausted yet again. He went to get up before a hand pushed him back down.

"Rest. You deserve it. I will explain to the others in your stead."

Alem sighed, obeying the order, the thought of sleep sounding real nice right now. "Good luck with that Lethallin."

Solas chuckled dryly before leaving him to sleep once more.

======

He remembers waking up for a few minutes every so often to one of the inner circle members coming to check on him. There was Sera talking about Coryphbutts or something involving arrows. Then there was Vivienne wishing him to 'get better my dear.' Cassandra with her silent but commanding presence, Dorian talking about how the Inquisition needed a wardrobe update and that the snow was too cold, Varric retelling a chapter of Hard in Hightown, Solas to check up on him and the mark quietly, Blackwell wishing him well.

Then there was Cole. He had been awoken by the odd man from a nightmare involving Corypheus and the dragon tearing him apart slowly.

"It's alright," Cole reassured, hands holding Alem's shoulder in comfort. "It's just a dream. Go back to sleep. I'll make sure that it will be a peaceful one okay?"

Trusting the boy on a whim, Alem did just that only to awaken sometime later from pain shooting up his arm, courtesy of his hand. He sat up, clenching his fist once, twice before the pain died down into a dull ache.

"That always happen?"

Alem glanced up, surprised that he didn't notice The Iron Bull sitting beside him. "The pain? Yes. It always hurts. Most times I can ignore the feeling. Others, well..." He shrugged, left hand clenched into a fist in an effort to dull the constant prickling sensation. It didn't work of course. "Did Solas tell everyone?" he asked.

"He told the War Council who got into a shouting match about what to do next. They're still at it so if you don't want to be involved, I would feign sleep for now. Plus, you deserve it more than anyone."

Alem quickly laid back down before anyone took notice, ears catching the four voices shouting at one another, deciding that now was not the time to join in. Turning on his side, he took comfort in the silent support of the Qunari. Next thing he knew, he was once again in the clutches of sleep.

=====

He next woke to Mother Giselle, whom gave him much of the same speech as Solas did earlier, this time more on faith. He told her that he wasn't sure if what he believed even mattered because Corypheus was a real threat to them all. That was when he got up, tired of sleeping and more intent on what to do next, though Mother Giselle had said it was best not to join the Council in their argument. 

Suddenly there was singing from Mother Giselle, then Leliana, and soon all of the refugees and soldiers and those who knew the song by heart joined in and bowed before Alemayehu and he was speechless. It was unnerving to say the least. Then Solas wanted a word with him once they had finished, Alem following obediently. 

It was when they were far enough away that Solas explained to the curious elf what the artifact was and that it was from their people. Alem was more concerned about shelter than rioting at the fact the artifact is elvhen. That was when Solas told him of a place that he had seen in his dreams in the Fade, that the Inquisition could prosper correctly and that Alem was to be the one to lead them there (with some help from Solas of course).

======

The next morning, Alem had told everyone to pack up because they were moving to find proper shelter. There was some questioning and whispers but no true complaints as the people did as was told. He let out a deep breath of relief when he felt all those gazes tear away from him. Being looked at like he was someone to worship was nerve wracking and something he was sure to never get used to. 

Once again, it felt like the weight of the world fell back on his shoulders, knowing that he had to be the one to stop Corypheus. 

=====

They traveled as far as they could in the day and made camp at night as Alem led them in the direction to where this fortress was that Solas had told him about, the two elves talking quietly amongst one another as Solas guided him gently in the correct direction. When he wasn't speaking with Solas about the Fade, one could see Alem stop, waiting for others to pass by him and checking to make sure they were alright getting praise and grateful thank yous from the soldiers and refugees. 

When that got too overbearing to do, he chatted with his inner circle and war council in an effort to get to know them better as they were people he was more familiar with and didn't look at him like everyone else did. He made some bets with Bull and Bull's Chargers (Varric and Dorian joined too) to see how red Cullen could get again as a way to entertain themselves. Once Cullen figured them out, he gave them all a glare and a bit of the cold shoulder but Alem laughed it off, knowing the Commander wasn't that angry with him. (Everyone else within earshot had found it hilarious to be honest and something to pass the time. Dorian even joined Alem in trying to make the Commander blush and oh boy those two were quite the flirting duo.)

This went one for two weeks, before Solas pulled Alem away from the Chargers who were singing one of their drunken tunes today.

"We are close Lethallan. Just over this rock and the fortress shall be in sight," he whispered lowly. 

Alem ran ahead of everyone, surprising them as he climbed the rock like the expert he was, Solas not far behind him. He gasped in amazement once spotting it before turning to Solas and giving him a hug. "We did it Lethallin."

Solas was surprised by the unexpected hug, patting Alem once on the back before he was released. His lips twitched, amusement dancing in his eyes as his expression remained otherwise calm. "No. You, Alemayehu Lavellan, have done it. You have led them to Skyhold."

And so the Inquisition could truly begin.


End file.
